Customers attending live events may have difficulties hearing and enjoying the audio supplied by the event venue. For example, a customer attending events such as live concerts, sports games, and the like, may have difficulty enjoying the audio broadcast due to various audio degrading factors.
In one example, the audio may be degraded because of the acoustics of the venue. In another example, the listener may be located too close to an amplifier. In another example, crowd noise may be a factor. In one example, the listener may be hearing impaired and may need a personal amplifier, e.g., a hearing aid. Unfortunately, the hearing aid will amplify the audio broadcast and the crowd noise simultaneously, thereby making enjoyment difficult if not impossible.